


Day 51 - Served

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Black. Two sugars.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 51 - Served

“Black. Two sugars.”

It always ends with that. It usually starts with “John. Coffee.” There never is a ‘please’ or a ‘if you don’t mind.’

And suddenly, enough is enough.

“Granted, I make your drinks most of the time. And your food. And I clean. And we are English. But I am not your bloody butler!”

Sherlock has the decency to look up from whatever he is doing on his laptop. But then he just quirks an eyebrow and somehow that makes everything worse.

“I am done with taking your orders. Would it kill you to say ‘please’ or ‘thank you’?”

“John...”

“No. I need some air.”

When John comes back, Sherlock is standing next to the door, a worried look on his face. John has calmed down and is about to apologise, when Sherlock presses his forehead against John’s.

“Don’t ever think that again. I don’t take you for granted. I never will.”

***

Sherlock still doesn’t say ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ when John brings him his coffee. But he kisses him. Every time. Sometimes on the lips, sometimes on his hand, sometimes on his head.

John never told Sherlock (he probably knows it anyway), but whenever they are separated and John misses Sherlock, he takes coffee instead of tea.

And he takes it the way Sherlock does.

Two sugars. Black.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'coffee'.


End file.
